


Drop the Beat

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Ertegun invites Roddy to one of his concerts.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Drop the Beat

Ever since Roddy began working with Ertegun he’s been to each and every one of his concerts. For work of course and Ertegun liked hanging around him backstage before the fans got to him.

But he’s never actually _been_ to one. That is until Ertegun invited him. Which was odd considering all the concerts he’s been to were free, so what difference would this make? 

And he would have voiced that too if Ertegun didn’t flash him a charming smile, looking so positively warm just from asking Roddy to see one of his shows.

Cue Roddy sighing and agreeing with no further protests. He would have seen it anyway so this really wouldn’t be such a big deal.

There’s a sense of dread later when Roddy arrives and finds the place to be _packed._ It always is, but this time he’s at the front of the crowd trying not to bump into any of Ertegun’s energetic fans. 

It made him miss the peaceful crowds that always tended to flock to Carole and Tuesday. Everyone here was either dancing, clapping or screaming much to Roddy’s distress but none of that mattered.

Not when Ertegun came out looking confident as ever, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Who am I?” Ertegun yelled to the crowd receiving the answer he wanted to hear. Everyone was chanting his name, (still) screaming, colorful lights flashing, but the techno music soon covered up most of the background noise.

Roddy found himself swaying slightly to the tune, eyes fixated on Ertegun who was entirely absorbed into the music. There’s a moment where Roddy swears their eyes meet and he finds himself smiling back to Ertegun.

Part of Roddy envies the way Ertegun soaks in all the attention, contrast to him who shied away from the spotlight. Not that Roddy would change anything in his life right now. He was content being the one in the crowd instead of being on stage.

Plus Ertegun brought so much energy, so much _life_ to the stage.

Roddy’s not sure how long the concert went on, but he waited until the crowd started to disband before he got access backstage to see Ertegun.

Said dj was preoccupied with his water bottle, finishing up taking selfies with lucky fans who got backstage passes. Roddy watched as they walked past him, giggling and excitedly whispering praises about Ertegun. Just like he deserved.

“Roddy!” Ertegun exclaimed, the water bottle now forgotten and his arms opened wide. Roddy waved slightly to him, meeting him halfway. Other than security being there it was pretty quiet now.

“What did you think of my performance? I gave it my all for _you._ ” Roddy ignores the way his face heats up at the wink, brushing it off quickly. That was just Ertegun being well.. Ertegun. Right?

“It was really thrilling,” Roddy smiles, rocking back on his heels. “You were great as always, Ertegun. The crowd was completely fired up.”

With the specific genre it was to be expected, but he knows how much Ertegun likes hearing it anyway.

Roddy notices the way Ertegun breaks out into a grin over his small praise, and he goes to open his mouth to say more except— 

Except Ertegun is _kissing him_. 

Roddy is frozen in place, his brain shutting down and slowly processes as it reboots. Because it’s really, _really_ hard to wrap his head around the fact that Ertegun is cupping his face, kissing him so gently now. 

At first it was like a flash, but now? Now Roddy is leaning into it too, feeling Ertegun smile against his lips. 

When Ertegun pulls back Roddy is a little dazed, a little dizzy. It feels unbearable stuffy and Roddy is silently thankful for the arm Ertegun wraps around him as if to steady him. 

“How about we get out of here? We can go back to my place, cool down with some ice cream and watch one of those cartoons you like so much.” 

Roddy has to bite his tongue so as to not correct Ertegun that it’s _anime_ and technically not a cartoon, but that doesn’t really matter right now. There was always later for that, given he actually cared enough to remember.

“I’d.. I’d like that,” Roddy smiles despite how flushed his face is. There’s a lot to talk about, but again nothing really matters at the moment. Just so long as he can get away from the crowd and be with the man behind the music. “That sounds like a great idea actually.”

“You should come to my concerts more often,” Ertegun brushes his fingers against his bangs smiling so warmly at him. _Only at him._ “Off the clock that is.”

Roddy can only hum in response because really he can’t be trusted to speak right now. So yeah, maybe he would come see his concerts more often. 

Off the clock of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I went two months without writing them and that’s such a crime smh I really love them djdhfhf
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
